Maybe, Just Maybe
by Petals Of Liliah
Summary: "I will atone for my sins. My sins are greater than my life. I will pay back what I have done. I will not get close to anyone." That was my rule, my law.   Although it seems that my instincts say that Arme is an exception to that rule.


**Ah, so here I am.**

**After reading some Grand Chase fics, I suddenly had the urge to write one as well.**

**Forgive me for my OOC-ness, my grammar, spelling or any of the sort. :D**

**I hope you enjoy! [Actually the first parts were an inspiration of a manga, Moe Kare. Long long time ago... xD]**

**Disclaimer: Puh-lease. I'm too dumb to be a programmer and own Grand Chase.**

* * *

><p><strong>Oneshot: Maybe, Just Maybe<strong>

Right. It's always like that.

Letting go of my hand without hesitation, and running to his side... I can't help but watch you from a distance. Well, haven't I always done that?

Knowing you, being overly clumsy and all, I made sure to stay behind just in case you'd fall on the steps. Fall you did. You tripped over a rock that you hadn't seen while humming Amy's songs. The rock was pretty much obvious, but you wouldn't notice that since you were skipping around carelessly. I held out my arm just in time to catch you, bending forward reflexively with the sudden weight I had to carry. I glanced at you, meeting your purple eyes that reflected mine. Just in case, I looked over if you had any scratches or such. Glad that there wasn't.

"Watch where you're going." I said, straightening her up and waited for her to fix herself.

She turned her head facing me, grinning like a kid who just got a huge lollipop. "Ah. Sorry, Lass!" Knocking her head like a door, she stuck her tongue out playfully. "I guess my head's going bonkers today."

"Arme, Lass! We better hurry. Basilisk might burn everything down before we even get there." That, was Ronan. Yeah, cobalt-haired tied in a ponytail. Princely and loves helping the weak, damsels in distress or such. He checked up on us, noticing that we were falling behind. He raised an arm, signalling for us to catch up.

Today's just another ordinary mission. Other than being called to silence the wretched fire-breathing lizard in this temple, we also needed some mini-golem's heart for our 3rd jobs. I originally planned on doing it alone, me being unsociable to anyone in the Chase. These two tagged along, scolding me that it would be better to be with someone, or just that they were free and had nothing else to do. The others were on their own missions, and god-knows-what they're doing right now. Elesis stayed regretfully at the castle, saying that she needed to attend an assembly with the Knight Master.

Being in this place isn't easy, wearing all these double suits and armor. I feel like I'm roasting myself in an oven.

I paced silently behind the rest of the group, still worried that Arme might fall. But of course not, showing it. I saw the mage catching up to Ronan, who placed a protecting arm around her securely.

"Arme, did you fall again? Your hair's all messed up." The knight asked, brushing some of the misplaced strands of her purple hair back in place.

"Heheh. Don't worry, Lass caught me." She grinned back.

_Always... Always running back to him._

I shook off the thought. _Jealousy. _Feeling like this would be useless right now. Now that I was convinced that Arme wouldn't trip again, I had the urge to go further and scout if there were monsters ahead. Leaping off the flooring and avoiding the flames were simple enough for me. I stopped at the wall in front of me and used it to hide myself. I hid behind, unmoving. Taking a quick peek, I counted about four anmon scouts and two mini-golems. That wasn't much at all.

As soon as they caught up to me, I told them the details. They both nodded, already in fighting stance. I sprang up and threw some kunai at an anmon scout directly on the head. As I was about to descend, I used the monster's head as a stepping stone and tumbled backwards. That made the impact on my kunai greater, pushing it further inside its head enough to crush it. As soon as I felt the ground, I sprinted directly to the next opponent.

_One down._

I saw Ronan slicing another scout with his glaive, splitting it in half. Arme was throwing off her special bombs from the heavy pot she'd been carrying the whole time. The golems were unconsciously jumping with the blast of the bombs, making the monsters more vulnerable seeing that they couldn't attack.

The fight only took a while. Maybe a minute or so, judging by how fast we were able to clear the area.

"I guess sneaking up was the best plan." Ronan commented, resting his glaive on his side. He headed towards the golem that he had just killed, searching for the heart.

Arme was fumbling with the other, focusing deeply on the golem's remains. Suddenly she held up her hand, "I got one!"

I looked at the purple-haired girl, her mouth curved into a deep smile. She was jumping joyously after she found her first golem heart.

_Adorable._

She was shuffling it clumsily back in her bag when I noticed dark orange behind her. It was somehow right over her, the platform just above. I studied it for awhile, spotting blue dark clubs with spikes. My eyes widened in shock and I ran to her side.

"Move, Arme!" I shoved Arme to the side as the monster jumped. The movement made the ground shake, and soon after I heard a loud thump that would perhaps be Arme who fell down from my push.

The monster's clubs met my scimitar blade with a loud clash. I didn't seize it out in time which made the spikes graze my right arm. I flinched for a second and ignored the pain completely. Holding out my left hand to support the other side of my blade, I pushed the bats back forcefully. I jumped back a few steps to regain my composure.

Ronan was a few paces behind, shouting in concern if we were all right.

I'm guessing he ran up to Arme first, who had been unconscious because of the force in the monster's jump.

"_Shit. _I didn't see that Mongban coming." I muttered under my breath.

"Need help?" Ronan shouted. I gestured a 'no' with my hand. What's worrying me right now isn't this Mongban but Arme.

I darted forward. Just inches away from the monster I schemed to flip over, tumbling all the way to its back. I twisted to face its back, chains in hand.

"_Splash Explosion."_

I swung my left arm and let the chain grasp the Mongban's back ring. The tip of the chain bruised the monster fairly. I pulled it towards me and stabbed my blade to its heart. The monster froze for a moment and began crumbling into pieces.

I sighed heavily, brushing off my sweat. _That was easy enough. _I scanned the room for Arme and Ronan. I spotted them resting in a corner, where they most likely won't be seen by any other monster who plan on making a surprise attack. Ronan was half-kneeling right next to Arme. She was leaning against the wall, her head tilted to the side.

"Is she okay?" I asked as I approached them, running my hand through my silver hair in frustration.

Ronan studied her for awhile and touched her chin anxiously. When he sighed in relief, he spoke again, evident assurance in his tone. "She just hit her head too hard. She'll wake up soon enough."

The knight carefully bent down and somehow managed to make the unconscious girl lay still on his back. We both agreed on moving ahead since we're near the end of the temple.

"I'll handle the rest." I told him as we walked on. "You can't fight when you're carrying body weight."

Ronan retorted of course, but my reasoning won over him. I ripped off a part of my cape and wrapped it around my upper arm where it was still bleeding. _Capes are such a hassle anyway. Sometimes they get stuck on a tree branch when I jump. _It was such a waste to drink the potions now, so I didn't accept them when Ronan offered me some. We continued on moving and encountered some monsters. It was a good thing they didn't come in mobs, because it'd be harder for me. No ambushes either, which is good.

"Mmm..." Someone mumbled. Her voice was squeaky and childish. She rubbed her eyes and squinted curiously. "Wha...?"

"Ah, you're awake." Ronan said, smiling as he looked back to face Arme.

Arme's eyes widened. "Eeeehh?"

"You fainted." He set her down carefully, and left Arme still shocked while he joined me in checking out the dead golems for hearts.

I watched her for a moment and noticed that she was staring at me.

"What?" I asked, raising my brows.

"... Are you okay? Let me see your arm."

"I'm fine. It's just a scratch."

"Even if it's a scratch, it's still a wound! I can heal it. Please?" With that, Arme pouted. I gazed at her for a moment. _Stop looking at me like that. Are you seducing me? Oh god. _I shook my head, regretting what I just thought right now.

I held out my arm as she walked up to me. Her fingers just brushed a bit on my skin and I felt my senses tingling. Was it the cure or was it just her? Who knows. I prefer the latter one though.

"There, all done!" Arme exclaimed, smiling as she released my arm.

"Mmm. Thanks." I averted my eyes from her. Least thing I want to happen right now is reflexively hug her or something of the sort.

"No problem." She skipped off to Ronan's side, kneeling beside him and pointing at what he was holding in awe.

_Ah. Again. Every time._

I watched him patting her on the head and laughing. He has never noticed but I always do. The flushed cheeks she'd have every minute she spends with Ronan. Arme would always attempt at hiding it, but it's just too obvious. She didn't want him to know, because Elesis also felt the same way. _You're too nice for your own good, don't you know that._ Sometimes I think Ronan's just blind, or too blind. I've always noticed, always known that she loved Ronan, and not the way as he loves her as his sister. _The way you always looked at him... it was different._ The reason why I haven't punched his lights out yet is because I respect his abilities to a great extent.

I accepted this long before... That I wouldn't get close to Arme in any way at all. But day by day it's getting harder to restrain myself. The only reason that's still stopping me from doing so is my greatest sin._ 'I will atone for my sins_. _My sins are greater than my life. I will pay back what I have done. I will not get close to anyone.' _That was my rule, my law.

Although it seems that my instincts say that Arme is an exception to that rule.

To think that I extremely rely on my instincts...

The ground shook violently and the heat was getting unbearable."The next room's where the dragon is." I informed them.

"Ready?" Ronan asked.

Arme casted a Saver on us beforehand, and we all jumped in the area where the Basilisk was.

The dragon was huge, larger than expected. Its claws were probably the same size of a human. Red scales shimmered brightly and yellow grim teeth were revealed as it was exhaling deeply. Its crimson eyes bore into us and it roared at the sight of us, growling for a long time.

_Speaking of breath mints, you really need one._

I leaped ahead of them, swinging my blade to its neck. Ronan followed, summoning his dragon shortly who fought fire against fire. Arme threw her bombs strategically, just in time to make it hit the dragon's scales. The dragon fought back as fierce, his breaths of fire all over the place. Thank the heavens for his lack of eyesight. Like I have a heaven to pray for.

Things were going smoothly at first and we did a great deal of damage at the boss. The Basilisk was weakening, and boss monsters always have final attacks with enormous damages. I readied myself, jumping high enough to still throw some kunai at it. Right in time, the dragon pounced its claw on the ground. Arme and I were able to avoid the quake, but Ronan was unlucky and got caught off-guard. He soared, his head limp. His body was caught by the dragon's head while it was wildly shaking. The Basilisk easily shoved him off, making the knight collide on the wall with a large blow. He bounced off the wall and fell to the ground.

"Ronan!" Arme screamed wearily. She was about to run to Ronan's side impulsively without thinking when I yelled, raising my voice in warning.

"Arme, heal him later! It's about to die so focus on killing it first!"

"But Ronan's..."

"He's going to be fine! He's strong enough." I slashed the dragon's claw continuously.

"O-okay!" She began throwing off more bombs, but I noticed she was still distracted. She was barely even looking. _Ah, please don't be careless right now..._

The dragon was preparing to breathe fire, inhaling deeply. Its eyes were trained on the purple-haired girl, who was still distracted by the sight of Ronan struggling himself to stand up. She wasn't looking at the monster at all. This isn't good, really not good.

"Arme, focus!" I shouted in attempt to get her attention. She wasn't listening.

"Arme!" Still not listening, and he was about to make her into burnt flesh.

"_Shit!"_ I cursed so hard and clenched my fists. Sprinting to Arme was the only thing I could do, my back facing the dragon. I spread my arms and feet in a blocking stance, shielding her just in case the Saver dies down on me in the middle of the blaze, which is entirely possible. "Arme, you idiot! Concentrate!"

Don't think about the heat. Just look at Arme. Great. Arme. Those purple orbs, her messed up hair that was in low-pigtails earlier, her lilac outfit that was once neat and prim and was now filled with dirt and ash. The way she holds her hands together tightly is just lovely. Oh you'd just want to see the face she's making right now. Looking like she's about to cry and all that...

_Wait. She was about to cry?_

Arme was screaming something I couldn't comprehend, her eyes tearing up. Why was she crying? _Oh, wait. Stupid. That'd be me_. My back felt like it just got out from the griller. The bright blue cloth wrapping my back is now gone and ragged. I was thankful for not being able to see my skin. I wouldn't be able to bear that. I slumped forward, kneeling gratefully on the ground. My hands held it selves on the ground, supporting me not to fall from my position.

"Lass! Lass!" Her hands cupped my face, making me look up at her. She was so scared to touch anything else because it might be burnt. Her tears were streaming down restlessly. _Oh great, I made her cry. Way to go, Lass._

"Oh god, oh god-" She panicked, reaching for something in her bag. I took the effort on trying to sit properly while waiting. _I probably look so uncool right now to make her panic like that. _She brought out a large flask filled with red liquid. Health potions. "Drink it Lass, please. Oh god, I'm so sorry."

"...I-diot." I managed to say, actually more of a murmur. Her small, trembling hands removed the cork and held my chin to tilt it upward to drink the potion. I gulped it thankfully, and I heard her mutter how stupid she'd been. I couldn't help but be amused at that time.

As soon as I had enough strength, I took the flask away from her hands and drank it all the way, not bothering that it was dripping down my shirt. I wiped it off with my forearm and grabbed my scimitar quickly.

"Thanks." I said, handing the empty glass back at her and stood up. I glared at her sternly. "Talk later. We've got to kill it now."

Arme hesitantly nodded. She couldn't talk back at me now. Not now, especially when I just glared at her like that. She grabbed her pot and teleported ahead, recharging some mana on the way. I jumped back up to the top platform until I was directly above the Basilisk's head.

"Big bomb!" A large bomb appears and aims at the dragon, causing a big explosion. The dragon wailed in pain, terrified and flustered of the damage. I took the advantage and stabbed my blade directly on the top of its head. It howled a last desperate cry before sprawling to the ground, unmoving.

I landed unsteadily, removing my blade from the dragon's head. That was the time I felt the pain. _I never knew burning yourself felt this bad. _I sat down abruptly, hunched back and panting heavily. I tried touching my burns, but once I touched it all my nerves react like I stuck a needle. I flinched, letting out a sharp moan.

I heard light footsteps drawing near me.

"Lass! Are you okay?" She looked at me, especially concerned. Kneeling in front of me, she tilted her head to the side just enough to see my face. "... Sorry. Standard question."

"Heal Ronan first." I whispered.

"Ah, he's alright. He told me he could handle the pain if I just gave him a potion." She pointed back at Ronan with her thumb. I took a glimpse on the direction and did see that Ronan was leaning on the opposite wall, drinking the liquid.

I gazed back at her. She looked at me intently when her eyes started watering up again. "I'm sorry." She wiped off her tears immediately, but it kept coming right after wiping it off.

_... Cute._

"Arme." I said. She looked up at me with curious eyes. I flicked her on the forehead real hard, causing her to draw back her head.

"Oww!" She said, rubbing her temple.

"Pay attention next time, will you? I've been your human shield the whole time." I glared at her, my eyes probably reading 'do-it-again-and-you-know-what-happens-next' kind of look.

"... Okay." Arme pouted and looked down at her knees.

I sighed in relief, patting her on the head. I couldn't get mad at her for long. I mean, that'd be impossible.

I closed my eyes in thought and felt warm hands comforting my burns. It was hot, yes, but it felt good. It wasn't like a stinging sensation, but more of the warmth. Soothing and refreshing, makes you want for more. Ah... Just like before, when I had first met her.

_I always remembered what I did when I was Kaze'aze's puppet. That witch made it clear that the kills I did would be etched in my mind forever, never forgetting it until the day I die. No matter what I do, they'd appear in my nightmares. All the felonies I've done are all vivid images still as clear as the stream. _

_Although that certain day was the only thing I never wanted to forget as her puppet._

"_Guys, can't you go a little bit easy?" It was Arme months ago, her short staff still in hand as she recharged her mana from the back._

_Elesis was there, hacking her blade on my direction with a determined look. "Why? He's Kaze'aze, Arme! You know that yourself!"_

"_But we can turn him back! He's still a kid! Please, Elesis."_

"_Let's be reasonable here, Arme. He might kill us all." Lire was shooting some arrows at me, some I've avoided, some I haven't. Remembering how it hurt won't really help._

"_I can heal him. Please, we can save him. Even if he's just one person, we have to save a life right? Just don't kill him, please!" Why does she want to save me? I thought. I killed so many and here you are, saving a criminal worthy of a death sentence?_

"_Alright, alright. I get it. It's Arme's request."_

_The last thing I remembered then was a person clutching my body tightly, her arms supporting my back as warmth spread all over me. The light spark that you'd get from the healing coursed through my blood. It felt relaxing, like you were floating. My face was wet from the person's tears, and I was in a trance by her voice that kept whispering to my ear that it'd be okay. I felt dead, or so I thought. Because I was happy inside, I thought I was dead. How long had I been happy? I couldn't even remember. I thought she was an angel, coming to get me or something, but then the next day I woke up in a room I've never seen before. She was there, sitting beside the bed I was lying on, in a deep sleep. I remembered the red-head's last words, trying to figure out her name..._

_Arme._

"_Arme... Arme..."_

_It felt good just saying her name._

She hadn't changed since then, and I was glad for it. I stood up, stretching my arms as I watched the mage assist Ronan. There she goes, blushing again.

She will never look at me the way she looks at Ronan.

"Sorry about that, Lass." Ronan apologized, picking up his glaive and swung his right arm, checking if it was broken or anything.

I smirked and tucked my scimitar behind my torso. "You're getting all rusty."

He groaned miserably, walking ahead to the exit. "Don't remind me. I need some sparring with Elesis when we get back. Oh, and nice tan you've got. Only at the back, though?"

"Shut up."

Arme giggled and caught up to Ronan. They walked leisurely... seemed to have forgotten me already.

_Oh this is just hurting my pride. _I rolled my eyes by just the thought of it.

I was about to dash off already when I felt someone grabbing my arm. It was Arme pulling me forward, steadying herself with her heels. "C'mon Lass! Hurry up!"

I stared, wide-eyed.

Then a smile came to my face, _a sad, gentle smile._

"I'm not as slow as you."

Maybe, just maybe.

_I earned a little place in your heart._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading up to the end! xD<strong>

**I originally didn't plan on doing Lass' view... but who cares! [Me. T^T]**

**He was really... OOC right? xD Well, introverts are really noisy in their heads. [a fact.]**

**Reviews are really wanted! I don't care if it's negative or not, since it'd help me on improving.**

**I'm still a noob. Heh. Thank you!**

**LoveMe . LoveMeNot**

**.Petals of Liliah.**


End file.
